The following description is provided to assist the understanding of the reader. None of the information provided or references cited is admitted to be prior art.
Casings for electronic products such as personal computers, mobile phones, and game machines are typically made from thermoplastics. Thermoplastic resin can be melted by heating the resin to its glass-transition temperature or melting point, after which it can be molded and cooled in a die to form a desired shape. Since molded thermoplastic resin can be melted again by reheating, the thermoplastic resin is recyclable. However, thermoplastics used for electronic products are usually coated with primers that provide a high degree of adhesion between the thermoplastic casing products and the electronic product's coatings. These primers and coatings are not easily removable from the thermoplastic casing. The primers and coatings are not recyclable, and this has prevented some thermoplastic materials from being recycled.